game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
7 Days to Die (season 4)
This is an overview of episodes 72 to 83 in the series, 7 Days to Die. The new season picks up where amid Aaron and Emre's siege against medhathobo and The Jade Grue, but within moments, after Emre accidentally kills himself with a rocket, a strange glow overtakes both Emre and Aaron. Emre believes Jesus has come for him, but the glow immediately deposits them in a new wilderness without any of their gear or Fort Titanic. Emre despairs that they've actually been dropped into Purgatory. Fortunately for Aaron and Emre, The Jade Grue and medhathobo have also vanished. The unearthly light transitions Aaron and Emre to Alpha 11. They immediately notice that the surrounding wilderness looks nicer and for the first time mention the possibility of having traveled to a new world. Emre explains the upgraded graphics as God improving his "Purgatory servers," but Aaron theorizes that the world has been improved by some big, highly successful science experiment. Ultimately Aaron decides that the world has naturally "evolved" on its own. Aaron soon dies and spawns directly into a boarded-up house he soon names Primo Homero. Emre struggles to cross dog-infested wasteland to rescue Aaron, who refuses to abandon his new, zombie-infested home. Once Aaron and Emre are reunited and find spiked clubs, their luck turns for the better and they manage to secure Primo Homero's upper floors before sunset. As they continue to scavenge the town they've settled in, Emre speculates that they may now be in the South, due to the numerous guns they keep finding in abandoned houses. While Emre roams the town, fighting zombies and looting, Aaron starts using wooden frames to connect the rooftops of neighboring buildings. Aaron initially suggests that he and Emre each take one of the adjacent buildings for themselves, but he soon decides to build more bridges to expand their new base to all of the nearby houses in town. Meanwhile, Emre encounters a glitchy trash dumpster that first hurts him when he tries to jump up on it, then traps him in place once he's on top of it. While Aaron works to free Emre, he sees and is disgusted by Emre's filthy toes. Aaron frees Emre shortly thereafter, at the cost of accidentally killing him. This is the season where Aaron and Emre are met by a voice claiming to be God (voiced by Adam Koralik) who hates them and sends his minions to destroy them. Season Death Count (through Episode 75): Aaron 2, Emre 6 (they lose track of their own death counts by the second episode of the season) Characters * Aaron (7 Days to Die) - Mad scientist * Emre (7 Days to Die) - Religious zealot * "God" (Voiced by Adam Koralik) - hates Aaron and Emre Forts * Primo Homero - a house that Aaron spawned in and couldn't escape ** Even when utterly wrecked by zombies, Aaron refused to give it up ** Eventually blew up after creating Ultra-Heaven * Ultra-Heaven - invaded by "God's" minions ** A giant bridge connecting several buildings that Aaron and Emre ran around on, instead of an actual fort Recurring Themes and Quotes * "Your ass will literally be grass" (Episode 74 - Level 5 Creeper) * Aaron complaining about the uselessness of his "shitty axe." * Emre's Wellness is a lot lower than Aaron's * Aaron and Emre's legs are perpetually broken * Aaron refusing to give up on the fort, no matter if it is utter suicide * Emre not knowing how to build anything * Emre's notion of God's "Purgatory servers" (Episode 72) is echoed by JWM's attempt to describe seeing "server worlds" in the Void (Episode 138). (Both are references to the game being hosted on multiple servers.) * Aaron claims that the technology to make lockpicks "has been lost in the ruin of mankind." Game Notes This season updates to Alpha 11 and takes place in a new randomly generated world map. The game has undergone notable graphical improvements, including the addition of fog, caves, an improved skybox and ambient lighting, and high-resolution zombie textures. Alpha 11 also introduces gore blocks, which form from the fallen corpses of dead zombies. Players now gain levels and can improve specific skills. Due to the relatively quick turnaround between Alpha 11 and Alpha 12, this is the shortest season of the series to date. Episodes UltraHeaven.png|Ultra-Heaven See Also Category:7 Days to Die Category:Season Category:Aaron Yonda Category:Emre Cihangir